Currently there are significant needs for polymer composites that are thermally conductive and flame retardant. Typically, thermal conductivity of polymer composites can be realized by addition of thermal conductive fillers into polymer resins. In order to obtain high thermal conductivity, high loading of thermally conductive fillers will typically be applied in polymer composites. This high loading makes addition of a flame retardant package into the composites much more difficult and negatively impacts the mechanical performance of thermal conductive polymer composites due to the high level of filler addition. Furthermore, high filler loading causes poor flow properties, which makes molding or other processing of the composite difficult. There is a need in the art for thermally conductive polymer composites that are flame retardant and have good flow properties.